Sentimental Gifts
by roughdimond2015
Summary: Mai is enjoying the Holidays with Quartet Night but during the gift exchanges the guys got her a ...sex toy! I promise you it is not a lemon there are just a little bit of dirty jokes. This fanfic was at last minute so hopefully it came out okay.


AN: The humor may or may not be too mature for a young audience. Just be warned that I may throw in a sex toy or an OOC moment because of all the Uta Pri Crack I watch on YouTube.

It was Christmas Eve and Mai gathered in the living room with her love slaves- I mean boyfriends, Quartet Night. Ren and Natsuki are spending time with their friends and they promised to be with her tomorrow. Of course she didn't mind, actually she encouraged since dealing with all six of them in one room is quite straining on her part. Anyway, right now they are doing gift exchanges. To make things easier on the audience and the writer, Mai bought each member a gift with some help while Quartet Night had to get her a gift with out help.

"What the hell is this?" Ranmaru said has he held up a bottle of lotion with no label on it.

"It's banana scented lotion," Mai told him, "I thought you would like it since you thought bananas were perfect and all." She got help from Ai and Reiji in making this lotion instead of going to Bath and Body Works

"Tch...just because I like them doesn't mean I want to smell like them." Ranmaru muttered out.

"A simple 'thank you Mai I love my gift,' wouldn't kill ya!" Mai crossed her arms over her chest.

The silvered hair male let's out a small groan, he hated it when she gets upset, "Thank you Mai..."

"That's better," she smiled at him then her attention moved to Camus.

"Oh...a decorative snowflake... Thank you?" Camus raised and eyebrow at her as he thought, 'Why did she give me this?!' Of course he believed that he deserved a much more extravagant gift than a simple handmade snowflake.

"Lick it." Mai told him.

"What?" He didn't take her seriously.

"Just do it."

Camus rolled his eyes and gave the edge of the snowflake a gentle flick of his tongue. His eyes widen when he tasted something sweet sugar instead of plastic or glass.

"Surprise! I made a snowflake out of sugar for you!" Mai got this idea when she was surfing the web and saw a video of a family making candy skulls for their Day of the Dead celebration. Although instead of making skulls she just made a snowflake to give to her Ice Idol. "Just don't try to eat it all at once or by itself... the last thing we need is an idol with type two diabetes."

Camus was happy but he also felt insulted that she assumed he would be such a glutton with his gift. "Thank you Saymi."

Ai was next to open his gift. A part of him didn't really care about the ritual of gift exchanges but another part of looked forward to see what sort of gift Mai got for him. He opened the small box and tilted his head when he saw a little circular device with three buttons on the bottom attached to a key chain. "What is this?" Ai asked as he took the item out of the box.

Mai smiled at him, "Well remembered when you told me you never had a pet of any kind growing up?" Ai nodded his head. "Since you can't get a live animal, I got you a digital one. Meet your Tamagotchi!" The dancer was on a budget so she couldn't get him a robotic pet or the Nintendo Dog game for the DS.

"So how does it work?" Ai asked her as he started pressing one of the buttons. The little music chimed out as the game turned on.

"Just press random buttons, "Reiji said, "That's what my little sister did."

"Alright Rei-chan, it's your turn." Mai said

Reiji wasted no time with ripping off the paper and tossing the lid to the side to reveal his gift. What was inside was and envelope and in that envelope was a gift card, "Mai-chan!" He exclaimed, "How did you know?"

"You kept telling me that Spencer's was your favorite store because you get quick access to all your tools for pranks." Reiji almost knocked her off the couch when he hugged her tightly and covered her cheek in kisses.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" He said in between kisses.

"Okay okay just don't go crazy in that store okay." She only put a 30 dollar limit on that card. "Alright let's see what's this big gift that you guys were proud of."

"Okay close your eyes Mai-chan and no peeking." Reiji said as he stood up with the rest of his band mates and walked out the room.

Mai closed her eyes and listened to shuffling around her. She was excited when she felt a heavy box in her lap. 'Oh they must have when all out.'

"You can open your eyes now," Ai said.

The dancer opened her eyes and opened the nicely wrapped gift that rested in her lap. The smile on her face quickly faded when she lifted up the lid. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"You got me a dildo?!" Her face turned red when she saw the large sex toy staring right at her. Then she glared at the for men staring before her. "Are you freaking kidding me?!" She has six boyfriends, a fake penis is the last thing she will ever need.

"I thought we picked out the right gift,"Ranmaru tried his best to hide his smirk.

"It's so you won't get hot and bothered by yourself and you won't miss us too much when we're all apart." Reiji didn't even try to muffle his chuckles.

"You know what you're right...in fact I'm hot and bothered right now," picked up the solid object then stood up, "And I won't miss you too much."

Everything happened in a blur Mai attacked Reiji and Ranmaru by hitting them with a dildo again and again. Camus and Ai and to pull Mai off when she was getting ready to stick that thing where it hurts the most.

"I can't believe you!" She pushed the two retraining her away. "I thought you guys would actually put some effort this year," she teared up and threw the sex toy at the ground. "Happy Holidays jerks." She ran out of the room trying to hold back her tears.

"Great, way to go Reiji you're idea was a complete failure," Camus said.

"I thought she would find it funny," Reiji said as he rubbed a sore spot on his side.

"Most woman don't find jokes like this amusing fool, "Camus glanced at the cyanette and saw him touching the sex toy, "Mikaze put that disgusting thing down!"

Later that day the guys knocked on Mai's door to her dorm.

"Mai come on open up, " Ranmaru called out.

"Go away," Her muffled voice was heard.

"Mai I'm sorry... that wasn't the real gift will you please let us in," Reiji felt so guilty for what he did.

They heard some movement within the room then the door open to reveal Mai with a tissue in hand. "I forgive you but it better not be another trick." One by one she let them all into her room and she closed the door behind them. The dancer went to her bed and took a seat and looked up at Quartet Night.

The four of them stood there in silence till they all felt comfortable enough to pull of the shirts. Mai lets out a small gasp when she saw tattoos their right lower hip.

"What's this?" She asked them.

"Our gifts to you." Reiji stepped up to her so she can get a closer look at hit tattoo. It was a kiss mark the rested above the edge of his pants. "I got this because I was your first kiss and I felt honored to be given such a privilege to be your first."

"Aww," Mai felt touched by his words, she didn't know that he truly treasured the moment. She gently brushed her lips against the image before moving on to the next one.

Ai's tattoo was simple imagine if two rings linked together, " I didn't know what would be the best image to represent the promises I made to you so I just did promise rings." He explained to her.

" I still like it Ai , you always were a man of your world." Mai kissed his tattoo then moved onto the rocker.

Ranmaru had two wavy arrows parallel to each other, one pointed up while the other pointed down. "It represents that time we were one the elevator... and it also shows that even though we are on opposite ends, one can't be without the other."

"So it's kinda like a ying yang thing... with us it makes since." She chuckles and gently brushed her fingers against the tattoo before finally moving onto the last one.

It was hard to believe that Camus was willing to let some put permanent ink on his flawless skin but there it is. Camus has chosen to have the Northern Star tatted on his hip. "If we are trying to be sentimental here I chose this because it reminded me of the night when you dazzled like a star in the northern sky."

"That was a night to remember," She chuckles softly. That was the first time she ever saw him get jealous. She gently rubbed her thumb over the star, "When did you guys get this done?"

"Last week..." Ai said as he went to get his shirt

"It seemed unfair that you were the only one branded in this relationship." Camus was already buttoning up his shirt.

"So did you like your gift Mai-chan?" Reiji asked.

They were all surprised when the little lady pulled them in for a group hug. "This is the best early Christmas gift ever!" Yes Christmas Eve did started off hella weird but it got sentimentality touching in the end for the five of them.

-Few days later-

Tokiya was walked into the dorm room feeling exhausted from his trip. He was so glad to finally be home and to see his perfectly made bed untouched. He set his things down and laid down on his soft bed; however, when he rested his head on his pillow, he felt something uncomfortable hard underneath, 'Odd?' He sat up in his bed and moved his pill to the side only to scream in horror when his saw a dildo there. "Kotobuki-san!"


End file.
